Neal's Brother – SAY WHAT?
by Post U Later
Summary: On his way to the office, Peter spots Neal, or who he thinks is Neal, miles out of his radius. When Peter confronts him, he says that he doesn't know peter or this 'Neal' person & that he's with his, WIFE? What happens when Peter brings this person in, & what does it mean for the real Neal? How will this look-a-like change the dynamics of the New York WC Division? ?AU-ish? *HIATUS*
1. Neal Or Bryce? Neal Or Nathan?

**I came up with this Idea walking to class the other day... Yeah literally just walking to my English class. Weird huh? Well I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Small spoiler for season 3(I think) **

**I do not own white collar but I do own... no wait I don't own anything. *Cries in a corner***

* * *

><p><strong>Neal's Brother... SAY WHAT?<strong>

**_Ch.1:_**

**_Neal Or Bryce? Neal Or Nathan?_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Please come again."<p>

"Thank you." Peter said to the cashier as he exited the shop. He was out on a coffee run before heading into the office for the day. As he was walking to his car he glanced around at all the people minding their own business. He could see the regular businessmen on their way to work, as he was, the deliverymen at work, and even some of the lucky people getting off work, from the late night to early morning shifts. He looked down and reached for the door handle to his car when he spotted a familiar face.

_No way _Peter thought. _This is miles out of his radius. That couldn't be him. _ He shook his head and opened his car door. He was about to forget about the look alike until he heard him speak.

"Yeah, isn't this great. Finally free from the hard work." The man said.

Peter Slammed his door shut and ran towards the man.

**"Neal Caffrey!"** Peter screamed as he forcibly turned the man around. "What are you doing here? This is outside of your radius!"

He had the same face as Neal and Peter knew he had caught Neal red handed. Peter was curious to see what Neal was going to do to get out of this. The man looked at Peter with shock and anger mixed in his expression. He swatted Peters hand off his shoulder and said, "Excuse me? Get your hands **off me!**"

A woman gripped onto the mans arm with a worried look on her face and whispered, "Honey? What's going on?"

"It's okay dear. He must be confusing me with someone else."

Peter was shocked to say the least. Neal had just pretended not to know him. He was disappointed at the young conman for using suck a lame means to escape. As the man turned around peter grabbed his hand.

"Not so fast Neal," Peter said, "You can't just pretend not to know me. It wont work. How'd you get out of your anklet?"

The man turned around, and jerked his arm from Peter's hand, "Listen! I'm Not this Neal person. Now leave us alone!"

Peter looked over at the woman as she clutched the mans arm. "Who's she?" Peter asked, "Are you cheating on Sara?"

"Sara? Who... Listen Buddy. I don't know who you think you are but you have no right just grabbing me and accusing me of cheating on my wife with this **Sara** Person." The man said, anger clear in his voice. "And my name isn't Neal, It's **Bryce!**"

Peter looked dumb struck. _Did Neal Just Say 'wife?' and that his name was 'Bryce?'_

"Listen Neal your not fooling me." Peter said as he grabbed the mans hand again. "Your coming back to the office with me."

As Peter pulled the man toward his car, Bryce jerked his hand away again. "**Let go!** I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know you."

Peter reached for the mans arm again and was pushed into the wall. "**Listen buddy**, I don't know who you are, but leave me alone and I wont call the cops."

Peter knew that something was wrong. Neal would never threaten to call the cops. It didn't make sense, plus, he was an FBI agent, and Neal knew that. He had to think of something fast.

"Your under arrest!" Peter yelled as he switched positions with the man, and pushed him against the wall with his hands behind his back. "You just assaulted an Federal Agent. Your coming with me."

"Bryce!" The woman screamed! "What are you doing to my husband! Let him go!"

"No can do ma'am." Peter said shaking his head. "You _husband_ just assaulted an FBI agent. I have to take him in."

"**What?**" Bryce grunted. "Your FBI?"

"That's right. And now will you come with me?" Peter said more as a demand than a question.

Peter cuffed him marched him over to his car. He put the man in the back seat and glance over at the woman.

"You can come if you want?" Peter said nodding to the front passenger seat.

The woman ran over, opened the door and hopped in.

* * *

><p>–The Office–<p>

"I wonder what's taking Peter so long?" Jones said "He's usually not late."

"Yeah, even Neal was here first." Diana Pointed out. "By the way, where did Neal go?"

"He went to the restroom." Jones answered. "But he's been in there a while."

"Oh." Diana said as the bell of the elevator went off. "Oh I bet that's peter."

The elevator doors opened an Peter walked in holding who looked to be Neal by the arm. His hands were now handcuffed in front of him. A woman was walking beside the Neal lookalike and kept glancing up at him and nodding at what he said. Jones and Diana where the only ones in the bull pin at the time and they were in shock.

"**Jones!**" Peter yelled across the room. "Take him to the conference room."

"Um..." Jones looked at Diana and looked back at Peter. "Is that Neal?"

"Don't know." Peter said. "But he assaulted me so I brought him in. Now take him up to the conference room. Take her up too."

"Who's she?" Diana Asked

"His wife." Peter Said in monotone.

Jones and Dianas' jaws visibly dropped.

"No more question." Peter said with a tired voice. "Besides I don't have anymore answers."

All three agents walked the man and his _wife_ up to the conference room. By the time Neal walked into the bull pin it was empty. He looked around and saw Peter upstairs through the glass windows.

"Guess we have a new case." Neal said. "Better hurry, I don't want to miss anything.

* * *

><p>–Conference Room–<p>

"So your name is Bryce Compton?" Peter asked. "And this is your wife Jessica Compton. Correct?"

"**Yes!** Now can you at least un-cuff me? Bryce asked in an annoyed voice. "I'm not this **Neal** person you keep talking about. I'm only here on vacation with my wife. This is the first time I've ever even been to New York."

Peter nodded to Jones to un-cuff him. Jessica was at his side rubbing his arm up and down and Bryce was rubbing his wrist where the cuff had been. Just then Neal strolled in saying, "So have I missed any..."

Neal froze on the spot. Bryce looked up and both his and Neal's faces' froze with surprise. Peter, Jones, Diana, and even Jessica looked back and forth between them. Then at the same time they both screamed.

**"BRYCE/NATHAN!"**

_Nathan?_ was Peter's only thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. XD Please Review!<strong>

**Funny Fact: I Almost made Bryce punch Peter instead of just pushing him into the wall, But then I decided that just a push into a wall would suffice. ^_^**


	2. An Unwanted Fall Down Memory Lane

****Okay everyone I'm truly, TRULY, sorry about not updating in like 2 1/2 month. My computer's Logic Board was fried literally 12 hours before I was going to upload this. But now I have my computer back and I can update when ever school, or family at this point, isn't trying to assassinate me with work. So before I lose any more of my readers here's ch. 2 & I'm writing Ch.3 as you're reading this! So be ready after a few days... Hopefully *Shifty eyes* DON'T KILL ME! ****

**A/N Just so I don't get confused, I'm still going to call Neal, 'Neal'. But Bryce & Jessica will call him Nathan. & Peter will also call him Neal, except when He's making jokes. It might get a bit confusing. If It's too much just tell me and I'll try to make it simpler. ^_^ But no one else is named either Nathan or Neal, so he's the only one being called either. **

**Okay for all of you that think that I own something that has to do with White Collar. Your wrong. Trust me. If I owned ANY part of WC, Neal would have a lot more emotional crap to deal with and have a LOT LESS OUTFITS to choose from. i.e. He wouldn't even have a shirt to wear by season 2 & In season three he would be only wearing the Fedora... But alas, I own nothing. T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Neal's Brother... SAY WHAT?<strong>

**_Ch.1:_**

**_An Unwanted Fall Down Memory Lane_**

* * *

><p>Bryce leaped up from where he was sitting and looked at Neal with shock spread across his face.<p>

"N-nathan?" Bryce stammered out, slowly inching his way toward Neal with his hands in front of him, looking about ready to seize Neal in a hug.

Peter looked back and forth between Neal and Bryce, not believing what he was seeing. _Two Neals? And who's Nathan?_ And when the pieces finally fit together like a puzzle, he could see the full message clearly. Bryce and Neal were the spitting image of each other and apparently they knew each other too. And Peter was betting that they were more than just old acquaintances.

Neal swallowed hard as he watched Bryce with a look that Peter could only describe as a mixture of happiness and horror. _I'm so dead,_ Neal thought. He had always dreaded this day and never thought it would happen so soon. But it had and he wasn't prepared for it. Bryce was now in the same room as Peter, not to mention the rest of the team, and himself. He was happy that he could see him, but was terrified that it had happened here, in the office, and now, only 1 1/2 years after starting his CI agreement. Neal had three choices, it was obvious that #1: 'Run and hide' would fail, #2: 'Deny being 'Nathan' and deny knowing Bryce' could succeed, but not likely since he had screamed out his name before being given it. _Damn me and my big mouth!_ Then there was #3: 'Tell the truth for once and come clean, well semi-clean.' It would solve everything, but, it could also bring up some of his most personal and dreaded secrets from his past. He made his decision. He chose 3: He was going to just go with it and be happy to see Bryce. While at the same time, trying to dodge Peter and everyone's questions.

Peter studied Neal's face as he practically gaped at Bryce's presence. He was about to ask if Neal was okay, when he saw the look on his face change to pure delight. Neal closed what was now only a few feet between him and Bryce and they joined in a hug. Bringing everyone else to a state of confusion, except Jessica. The look of happiness on Neal's face was one that Peter had never seen before. Tears were practically flowing from where they were gathering in their eyes as they embraced. Peter stood up and just watched them. They had the same face and the same voice. Bryce was about an inch taller and Neal's hair was a little longer, but besides that, they were perfect twins.

"Neal, do I even need to ask how you know this man?" Peter demanded, with a hint of amusement. "And why is he calling you 'Nathan? What the hell is going on?'"

Neal and Bryce exited their hug. Neal peeked at peter before his glance fell on Jessica. His smile widened as he walked over and stopped in front of her. He took his fedora off and bowed. He was just playing theatrics now.

"Nice to see you again Jessica." He said, closing one eye and peaking out the other. "Beautiful as always."

"Oh Nathan," She said, lifting her hand to her cheek to cover her blush. "You and your flattery."

The three agents looked at her, then to Neal and in a beautiful harmony said, "**NATHAN!**"

Neal looked up and smiled shyly with a small half shrug, as if to say 'what can I say?' Bryce looked at the shocked faces of Peter and the other agents and then at Neal as he shrugged.

"Oh! I get what happened!" Bryce said walking over, placing a hand on Neal's shoulder and laughing. "They thought I was you, Nathan. Now I understand why they brought me here and were questioning me."

Neal looked up at him then to the agents. He noticed how they wore confused looks and their eyes were begging for answers.

Neal sighed, "Sorry about that." He said to Bryce filled with sincerity.

Peter held back his gasp while Jones and Diana let theres fly free to fill the room, and leave an awkward silence afterwards. Neal looked at Bryce then to Jessica and just sighed and shook his head.

"Guys, this is my brother, Bryce." Neal gestured to bryce while looking at his feet.

Neal could feel, rather than see, what Peter was about to ask. He intervened by placing his hand up in a stop motion, "And before you ask, yes we are twins. And no, he was never a conman like me."

Diana stifled a laugh and Jones and Peter just stared in disbelief. Neal Changed his focus back to Jessica with a smile.

"And this is his lovely wife, Jessica." He gestured to her and she smiled.

"And he's my _little brother_ Nathan." Bryce said gripping and shaking Neal's shoulder. "But form what I've heard, It looks like he's got you thinking his name's Neal. You were always the little trickster Nathan."

Peter gave Neal a look that made him shiver, "Neal... _Nathan,_" Peter corrected himself. "My office, NOW."

Neal could only feel dread build up inside as he and Peter walked to the door. However, the fear Neal felt was not because of Peter. Neal stopped and looked back into the room.

"**Bryce!**" He said as bryce looked at him. Neal pointed his finger at Bryce, and he looked at Neal with a mischievous glint in his eye that Neal could clearly see. "Behave yourself, and don't cause any trouble."

"Fine, fine. I wont do anything." Bryce flashed a wicked smile at him.

Neal didn't look convinced. He obviously knew his brother well enough, and turned to his wife, for closure. "Jessica, will you make sure he stays out of trouble and doesn't say anything to incriminating about me?"

"Of course Nathan." She promised with a smile.

Neal left to follow Peter who was already in his office. Peter leaned against his desk with his arms crossed and a big grin plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>"What?" Neal asked suspiciously as he walked in.<p>

"Oh~, I was just wondering where the concern came from?" Peter asked as his grin widened. "And why you never told me you had a brother."

Neal sighed, "Well... Uh." He was at a loss for words, and Peter picked up on that.

"Come on _Nathan_." Peter teased, almost laughing. "You could have told me that you had a brother."

"**No**, I couldn't!" Neal retorted. "You would have hounded me for information about him and you would've tried to track him down and meet him. I didn't want you to!"

"Didn't want me to what? Hound you for info. on him? Or try to track him down."

A look of pain crossed Neal's face, but it was quickly abated, and after a second Neal quietly replied, "I didn't want you to know about him."

Peter was slightly shocked at the tone of Neal's voice, he sounded like he had just admitted his worst flaw or had just unwillingly told his darkest secret. He really wanted to ask him why, but knowing that Neal would avoid it, he didn't pursue it, but instead asked, "So is your name really Nathan and not Neal?"

Neal looked at the floor as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Yeah." He sounded hurt again. Peter was about to ask if he was okay, when a loud laugh came from the conference room, causing both Neal and Peter to look toward it. They could see that. through the glass walls, Jones was laughing, smacking his knee and Diana was toppled over on the table giggling. When Peter looked over to Neal, he found the previously occupied seat to be empty. He looked back over at the conference room and saw Neal already walking in. He quickly got up and practically ran to the conference room, not wanting to miss anything.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what did you tell them Bryce!" Neal demanded angrily, yet worry was also mixed in. He looked from Bryce to the two FBI agents who were both still having laughing fits.<p>

"Oh~, nothing." Bryce turned and walked to the other side of the table, out of arms reach from Neal.

"Damn, Caffrey!" Jones spoke through his laughs. "Never... new you were the... skirt wearing type of guy in high school."

Both Diana and Jones had another round of laughing as they saw Neal's face turn bright red. Peter walked in just as the new bout of laughter started. He took one look at Neal and turned to Bryce hoping for answers as to why his agents were dying of laughter, and why his CI was resembling a tomato more than a conman.

"Just visiting memory lane." Bryce said with a smile.

Peter looked back at Neal grinning. "So, what's got his face turning tomato?" He said taking a seat across from Jones. "I gotta hear this."

Bryce smiled, "Well~, in high school, Nathan was in the drama department. He was really good at acting, so he always got the lead role. In our Jr. year, however-"

"**STOP**!" Neal screamed, rushing around the table to prevent his brother from further embarrassing him.

As Neal tried to grab him, Bryce spun and took him into a headlock, preventing him from moving, or getting away.

"**Let. Me. Go.**" Neal emphasized each word with an attempt to get free. But Bryce was stronger than him and all attempts were futile.

Peter watched the site in front of him with amusement and nearly busted out laughing. The scene before him, with Neal unraveling at his seems and being held in a headlock by his older brother, seemed to fit Neal in an odd way. Neal seemed to be a bit more relaxed than he usually was, even if he was upset at the moment. Peter stopped and thought again _Neal was upset but happy. In it's own way, that proved that Neal wasn't his normal self, but reverting to a Neal that was before Peter, before prison, and hopefully before Kate._ Peter's thought were interrupted as Bryce continued his story.

* * *

><p>"As I was saying. In our Jr. year, the play was a modern rendition of Anne, with her being a teen in Hollywood trying to make a name for herself in the music world."<p>

Peter was getting where this was going and couldn't hide his amusement, and giggled. Neal jerked in his brothers grip as he glared at Peter.

"Neal, of course being the best actor in the entire school got the part of Anne, even though he was a boy."

Bryce stopped and looked down at Neal struggling to get free from his grasp and smiled. "But you didn't care did you Nathan. You liked acting and didn't care what part you got." He looked back up to the FBI agents and continued. "In the play he had to wear a skirt. It was frilly, pink, and really _really_, short. He wore makeup to look like a girl and had a wig on. No one outside his family or the drama club knew it was really him. After the play though, he..." Bryce trailed off looking back down at Neal, who was still struggling to get free, with a devilish smirk playing on his face.

"He what?" Peter asked, failing to keep his giggles contained, and nearly on the verge of falling into a full blown laughing fit, like Jones and Diana.

"Well after th-" Bryce was cut off by nearly falling over as Neal tripped him and broke free from his grip.

"Bryce if you say another _word_ I'll. _I'll_." Neal said through gritted teeth.

"Neal, come on! Let him at least finish the story!" Diana pleaded through her chuckling.

"Yeah if he doesn't finish now, we'll just have him tell us later or "we'll pester you till you tell us yourself." Jones compromised.

Neal looked at his brother then looked at Peter. "Fine!" And before Neal could even say another word, Bryce proceeded with the story.

* * *

><p>"After the play, because know one knew, or could tell if I may ad, it was him, or that he was even male in the first place, nearly every guy in school tried to ask him out. And we forced him to wear skirts and the wig for nearly a week around school. It was hilarious! And a genius idea. We told the teachers is was for a psychology experiment and they allowed him to do it. They even helped us out by saying 'she' was a student who was looking at schools to transfer to in the area." Bryce emphasized the word she with air quote, earning an eye roll from Neal. "Almost every guy in school wanted to go out with him! Some of the guys even broke up with their girl friends to ask him out!"<p>

Peter couldn't hold it in anymore and joined Jones and Diana and burst out laughing.

"Oh ha ha. Very _funny_." He said straightening his coat and picking up his fedora. "Yeah it was so funny _until everyone found out_. Remember that **Bryce!**" Neal stormed out of the room with a look that combined the most anger that Peter had ever seen in him before, embarrassment, and an ashamed look that made everyone feel like they had just kicked not just one puppy but a whole litter of them. It caused everyone's laughs to stop and silence took hold of the room for a what felt like hours but consisted of a few minutes.

Daring to break the stillness of the room, Diana quietly asked, "How did they find out?"

* * *

><p><strong>EN Okay I hope u all liked that. Sry I left in with a cliff hanger but I'm sorta worried that I made Peter a bit OCC. I'm not worried about Neal because, I mean, come on. He's gotta be acting out of character when his brothers in town telling all his most embarrassing secret. Right? Please Review to tell me how you liked it. Or hated it. Or just how you dislike the fact that my computer broke and wish to kill me for not updating for nearly 3 months. I accept any punishment that you give me.**

**Also, I made it twice as long as long as the first chapter for the long absence(It's actually the longest chapter i've ever wrote, I think). I'm really sorry that I didn't update for such a long time. But as I said, my computer was broken then school(along with my family) tried to assassinate me… **

**Great I'm repeating myself! You know what, I can't do this anymore! I'm super sorry & I'll try to update by Sunday, next Tuesday at the latest. Unless Life gets in the way, & I'm willing to kill Life if he does. Heck at this point I'd rather deal with Death then Life. X)**


	3. The First Con Gone Wrong

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. & I know it's a few hours late, but i didn't wake up till like 4pm… yeah I know, but I stayed up till 8am working in it & still didn't get it finished. I finally got the last reread done at around 2:30am. So I hope you like it. Enjoy! X3 Oh & BTW I realized that in the last chapter I wrote that it was the first chapter... even though it was the second chapter. I just want to clear up that the last chapter was the 2nd chapter not the first. The first chapter wasn't an epilogue. I can't write those. Sry if I confused anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own White Collar! If I Did Then 1. Neal Would Never Wear A Shirt(I Already Said That), 2. It Would H**ave To Be Shown On HBO, & 3. Kate Wouldn't Have Been Killed In The Bomb... She Wouldn't Have Even Made It That Far In The Show(I'd HAve Killed Her WAY Before Then.)****

**Neal's Brother... SAY WHAT?**

**_Ch.3:_**

**_The First Con Gone Wrong_**

* * *

><p>Bryce watched Neal as he walked down the stairs and frowned. He sighed and turned to look as Jessica, who was smiling sadly at the memory she was reliving. He sighed again as he sat down.<p>

"It was pretty funny, even Nathan was having a good time wearing the clothes and fooling everyone. But after the first week, the girls in school became jealous, and they confronted him about _stealing_ their guys." He chuckled to himself. "Remember, no one knew it was Nathan, they thought it was just some new girl who was just visiting." Bryce leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "We were going to stop after the first week." He paused, then quickly added "Before he got recognized or anything got to out of hand. No one was to be the wiser. Just an inside joke for the people involved and maybe a story to tell at a high school reunion or something."

"No one realized he was gone from school while he was... _conning_ everyone?" Peter asked, not knowing how to word it any other way.

"Oh no." Bryce said waving his hand. "He didn't really come to school much when he was in high school. Honestly speaking, when he was pretending to be a girl, that was the only time he ever went to school for two weeks straight."

"He only went to art and history everyday. He went to his other classes only when there was a tests or a quiz." Jessica included. "Nathan was kind of a loaner in high school. He didn't have many friends, but he had straight A's and had a higher than a 4.0 averaged. He was really smart for his age."

"Nathan put me to shame with my B's and 3.5 GPA." Bryce said with a small snicker. "He must have a photographic memory or something. Despite our musing, we never had him test, it cost to much. But we did have his IQ tested. Guess what he got?" Bryce asked with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Both Jones and Diana gave a glance towards Peter, who, in turn, was watching Neal work at his desk. Peter looked back up and said, "I think it's safer if you just tell us. I'm sure we'd get it wrong anyway."

"When Nathan was 16, had an IQ of **167**. That's a genius. _He's_ a genius." Bryce said pride filled his voice. "Could you imagine if he took an IQ test now? He'd probably have an IQ in the _170's_ by now."

Both Jones and Diana whistled when they heard that and Peter nearly fell off his chair. "Really? No wonder he's so good at what he does." Diana said in awe.

"Yeah, I can see why he's so good at seeing patterns and beating us at _our_ job." Jones said feeling slightly envious of Neal's gift. "Heh. I had my IQ done when I was in my mid twenties and I only got a _124._"

"Yeah, he was even surprised. He said it had to be _mistaken_ and so he took it again, but got the same thing." Bryce said. "Yet, even with all that brain power, Nathan couldn't prepare himself for what happened to him."

"What happened to him?" Jones asked quietly.

"We decided to end it after the second week, right before a three day weekend. But, on the Thursday, he was called out behind the Drama building after school. He said he thought it was one last confession before the weekend. When he showed up, there was a mob of about fifteen girls, from different grades, waiting for him. He knew he was in trouble. He was small in eleventh grade, probably only around 140 pounds and 5'5''." Bryce said, leveling his hand to about that height. "Nathan knew he couldn't take on a group of angry girls, so he ran as fast as he could, and they chased him. Unfortunately, they cornered him in the drama room. The girls were furious with him. They started beating him with books and brooms. High school girls can be really cruel and ruthless when they hold a grudge. They were planing to strip him to his underwear and make him walk home like that."

Bryce's voice tapered off. Everyone looked at him with worry. He looked pained and pissed off at himself. He stood up and walked over to the window that viewed the bull pen. He sighed again and placed his hand on the window as he watched his brother work. "He seem to have finally gotten over it, and when I finally meet him again, I bring it up." he mumbled to no one in particular.

"Then they found out he was a guy." Jessica continued. The agents turned and looked at her as she restarted where her husband left off.

"After they found out it was Nathan, they became even more angry with him. Calling him a fagot and a queer. They tore his clothes up, even his boxers and locked him in one of the utility closets. He tried to get out, but, with his size and strength, he couldn't even dent the door. The only thing he could do was wait-"

"Wait for someone, _anyone,_ to find him!" Bryce interrupted with anger evident in his voice. Jessica continued.

"- for help. However like we said: it was the Thursday before a three day weekend. And by that time, everyone had already gone home." Her voice became a whisper and Peter had to strain his ears to hear her next words. "He was already so _damaged_, even _before_ that." Peter thought that she hadn't meant to say that out loud, but she had, and now Peter couldn't stop thinking about it. However he was brought out of his thoughts as Jessica carried on with the story.

"By the end of Friday the Amber Alert out and the whole town was looking for him. We finally found him early Sunday morning, only after one of the girls, who locked him up, confessed to what she and the other girls had done." Tears started to gather in her eyes. "He was unconscious when we found him. He was dehydrated, malnourished, had a broken arm, a broken nose, tons of bruises, and slight internal bleeding from a broken rib. He was rushed to the hospital, but..."

"**But** what?" Peter demanded, with more force than he would have liked. He didn't like where this was going.

Jessica looked over at Bryce who, while she was talking had moved back to his seat, nodded at her to continue.

"He _coded_ in the ambulance on the way to the hospital."

Gasps filled the room, leaving it deathly silent for the news that one of their dear friends had actually died, for a brief period of time, when he was 17. Minutes later, with the same silence that no one dared to bread, Neal walked in.

"Hey Peter, I finished that insurance scam file you gave me. Do you want me to file it away, or leave it on your dest for you to check over?" Neal said, not even looking at him. After not getting an answer, he glanced at Peter, only to see a look that he had never before seen in his friends eyes. Was it pity? No. Sadness? No. It seemed to be a mixture of both understanding and regret. "**Peter**?" Neal said with slight worry in his voice.

Snapping out of his shock, Peter looked at Neal straight in the eye and said, "Did you really _die_?" And as soon as the word left his mouth, he regretted them. He watched as Neal's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He barely registered the sound of the file that Neal was holding as it hit the floor. He watched as Neal's eyes went back and forth between himself and Bryce.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off." Neal quickly stated before he practically ran from the room and down the stares to his desk in the bull pin. He grabbed his coat and fedora and headed straight for the elevator.

"**NEAL!**" Peter Yelled, but before he could even take one step down the stares after him, he saw Neal's face and tears that were now running down his cheeks and the doors closed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. i'm going to be sorta busy this week so I'll try to get the next chapter up by next Sunday at the latest. XD <strong>

**Please tell me what you think. Hated it? Loved it? Eh? Please Review! They give me that tingly feeling inside that I have people who like the stuff I write! X3**

**Also, I know close to nothing about doctor stuff, I'm just getting my info. from other fics I read & TV shows such as 'House' X) I Don't own that either... Just to be safe. X3**


	4. Intense Feelings

**Sorry I didn't update Sunday! Or Monday. OR TUESDAY! Life got in the way... But Don't Worry! I had Death kick him out for awhile, so I got to write this chapter. X3 Plus my jerk of a brother stole the modem to the internet so I couldn't update today.**

**A/N The italics in '' are Neal's thoughts. Also I don't know anything about the process of filing insurance scams, so I'm making it all up. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. **

**I do not own anything, If i did, Neal's dad would still be alive(well, if he's alive in this upcoming season, it's still not mine.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Neal's Brother... SAY WHAT?<strong>

**_Ch.4:_**

**_From Neal's Side_**

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe he would bring that up of all things!' <em>Neal thought as he stormed down the stairs. "_Especially in front Peter and the team!_"

Neal, with his head down and looking at his feet, strode to his desk. Kneeling, he opened the bottom drawer of his desk as far as it would open. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he pulled out the mini tie shop he had set up and set it on his chair. He reached in and pulled a string, which, in turn, lifted the false floor of the cabinet. Quickly, he reached in and grabbed a picture and put everything back in its place. He sat in his chair and spun while he looked at the picture.

"Why did he come here?" Neal whispered to himself, as he pulled out his wallet, gently slipped the picture inside.

As he placed his wallet back into his pocket, he glanced up at the conference room. Seeing that Peter was looking down at him, he quickly looked back at his desk and pretended to be working: grabbing a pen and a file. He opened the file and decided to _actually_ do some work. _'Wouldn't Peter be proud? I'm actually working.'_ Swiftly skimming it's contents, '_Another insurance scam.'_ He sighed and re-skimmed the file. It was an easy case: He already figured who was the culprit. _'It's the wife. Why is it always the wife?'_ He mused. He filled out the forms necessary to complete the file, taking him all of ten minutes.

Once finished, he looked up at the conference once again, only to see Bryce was now the one looking down at him. Looking back at the finished file, he debated whether or not to venture up into the conference room to ask Peter if he wanted the file put on his desk or filed away. After a few minutes of thinking, the answer he got was, _'I need some coffee before I go even remotely close to that room.' _

Deciding he needed a pick-me up before he dared to enter _that_ room, he walked over to the drink counter. He poured himself a cup of the worst tasting sludge that he'd ever tasted. _'How can Jones and Diana drink this bile everyday? Now I know why Peter always gets his coffee from the Starbucks from across the street.'_

Strenuously drinking the black muck, that the FBI considered coffee, he walked back to his desk and sat down. Checking the file over once more, he looked up to see that the conference room was quiet and Peter or Bryce were no longer looking down at him from the window. Downing the last of the grime, he set the cup on his desk and, not bothering to grab his hat, he bounced up the stairs and entered through the glass doors.

"Hey Peter, I finished that insurance scam file you gave me. Do you want me to file it away, or leave it on your dest for you to check over?" Neal said as he entered, not even looking at anyone.

When he didn't get an answer, he felt a pit in his stomach. One that he hadn't felt since he lost kate: A feeling of worry about the future, about himself, and about Peter. A feeling of terror about what to do now and what to do next. He glanced at Peter and saw a look that he had never seen before. Pity? Sadness? No. It was both, and more. He saw regret in Peter's eyes.

"**Peter**?" Neal said a bit anxiously.

Peter jerked a bit, as if coming out of a trance. He looked Neal directly in the eyes. And in a hesitant, whisper he asked, "Did you really _die_?"

Neal could tell that as soon as Peter said it, he regretted it. It took a second for Neal to really comprehend what Peter had just asked him. Once he did however, he felt as if his world was crashing in around him. He could feel the file, the reason he he had come up in the first place, slip out of his hands and hit the floor.

He felt scared. Terrified really. He needed to get out of there. He looked from his brother to Peter more than once. Then looking down at his feet, he quickly said "I'm taking the rest of the day off," before racing from the room and down the stairs. He ran by his desk, grabbing only his coat and fedora before heading to the elevators.

As he pushed through the glass doors he vaguely registered his name being called. He guessed it was probably Peter who yelled his name, but, at the moment, he really didn't care. He just needed to get out of there, he could feel the tears at the corners of his eyes. Wiping furiously at his eyes with the back of his hand, he entered the elevator, which luckily was empty and pressed the lobby button. Now in the elevator and tears freely flowing down his face, beyond his control, he waited until the doors to close completely before collapsing against the wall and slid to the floor crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Readers! I hoped you liked that. XD I'm going back to school at the end of next week so I'll try to get chapter 5 up as soon as possible! &amp; maybe even chapter 6? But no promises. Again, sorry it took so long to update. But I really hope that you liked it. &amp; sorry it wasn't as long as my other chapters too. But I'm already like halfway done with Chapter 5... So I'll go finish it now. <strong>

**Whoever can't wait for the 17th, Please REVIEW! It'll make the time go by faster & before we know it, the 17th will be here! X3**


	5. From Love To Loathe To Drunk?

**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the last chapter. I won't be able to update for a while now so I hope this long a** chapter makes up for it. X)**

**A/N: Milk and Honey is a real place, '134 Eldridge Street' is it's real address & Sasha is the real owner. However even though this is a real place(& I've never been), I'll be taking full advantage of my creative license & make up what this place looks like(Like I said, I've never been there.) Also the lines in () are the translation of what was said before it... You'll get what I mean after you read this chapter. Oh & I changed the rating for the story because it will eventually talk about child abuse.**

**I do not own White Collar, Milk and Honey, Or anything else that can be recognized in this. Although I think It'd be pretty cool to own a bar. X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Neal's Brother... SAY WHAT?<strong>

**_Ch.5:_**

**_From Love To Loathe To Drunk?_**

* * *

><p>As the elevator reached the 2 floor Neal pulled himself off the floor and tried to compose himself as much as he could. He picked himself up and wiped the tears away. He realized how lucky he was that no one had gotten on to the elevator, since it was getting close to the middle of the work day: When people would be taking their early lunches. <em>'I guess there is a god.'<em> He gave bitter laugh at that thought. _'A cruel and evil god.'_

As the ding, signifying that the elevator had now reached it's destination, rang through the elevator, the doors slowly slid open. Neal, knowing his face still held remnants of the tears, slid his fedora down and watched the floor as he walked out of the elevator. As he walked outside he noticed that the once beautiful, sunny day it had been, was now dark and cloudy. _'It's going to rain soon.'_ Neal deduced. He put on his jacket as he turned right and walk down the street.

He knew that Peter would ask him where he went later, since Junes place was in the opposite direction. But, since Peter would already know with the tracking data, at the moment, he didn't care what Peter would ask him and the fact was, he didn't feel like going home. He knew Mozzie would be there, and if he wasn't there right now, then he'd be there within the next hour or so. And at that moment, he felt like he did not need a friend with a policy of: _my business is your business, _but a drink. But not a drink of wine, he wanted a drink that he wouldn't normally line his cabinets. He wanted something to make the pain go away. He needed a drink he couldn't make, and he already had a place in mind.

Neal walked and walked. He walked to his two mile boundary. He knew he could cross it and the alarm wouldn't go off: Peter had had it lifted today. They had the whole day planned out. That was why he had gotten there early: To get most of the work out of the way. They were going to work till lunch, then go to one of El's events till around 4, then head back to the office till 7. He could go anywhere he wanted today, and he wanted to drink. There weren't any good bars in the two miles around Junes house. It was mostly coffee shops, small art exhibits, office buildings and a few other small shops. However, none of the bars close to Junes would be open at 10am anyway.

Neal reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He saw that he had about a hundred dollars. _'Enough for a cab to the bar. Also enough for a drink or two, but I better get a bit more cash.'_ Neal thought. He pulled out, one of his many, debit cards and walked up to an ATM. He withdrew another $500 before hailing a cab.

* * *

><p>Once inside the cab, he told the driver, "Take me to <em>Milk and Honey<em>. The address is 134 Eldridge Street."

"Right, 134 Eldridge Street." The cabby repeated as he typed it into his GPS and began to drive.

Neal leaned back with closed eyes as he took off his hat and placed it beside him on the seat. He placed his head against the window, the coolness of the window hitting his flushed face. _'Ahh. That feels nice.'_ He thought. When the car stopped at a red light, he opened his eyes. He watched the people as they walked along the street, rode their bikes and hailed their own cabs and thought, _'I wish I were them. Just normal people, living normal lives.'_ He sighed as he let a few more tears fall.

"Hey, you okay back there?" The cabby asked, slight worry in his voice.

Startled, Neal quickly wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." He took a deep breath before asking. "How long will it take to get there?"

The cabby looked down at the GPS, "About fifteen more minutes." He said glancing in the rearview mirror, worry still present in his voice. "But that's if the traffic and whether is good. And by the looks of it, that's not going to happen. It'll probably start to rain soon." And as if on cue, it started to pour.

The driver flipped his windshield wipers on. 'G_reat. Just great! With rain comes traffic.'_ Neal thought as he sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"How long will it take in the rain?" Neal asked

"It depends on traffic. If there's light traffic, which is doubtful, about twenty to twenty five minutes. But if in heavy traffic, it could take up to an hour. I could try to go around any traffic, if you'd like, it might take about half an hour to forty-five then."

"I don't care if it takes longer, I just don't want to be stuck in traffic." Neal said as he ran his hands over his face. "Just get me there as quietly as possible. No loud or crowed areas."

"Right. I know the perfect route."

Neal leaned back and took his fedora placed it on his lap and waited, just watching the outside world. And watching the rain as it fell to the earth.

After forty minutes of weaving in and out of quiet neighborhood and dodging traffic, the finally pulled up to a relatively small building, compared to other buildings in the area, that was about ten stories tall. It was a sleek blackish purple color with small light above the door, which was a maple brown with the words 'Milk and Honey' woven in intricate, white lines and at the top three small steps.

"Okay, this is it." The cabby said as he stopped the taxi. "You sure this is where you want out? This place doesn't open till 7pm. It's barely 11am."

Neal opened the door, putting his fedora on his head and exiting the cab.

"Yeah, this is fine. Thanks." Neal said and paid the fair.

* * *

><p>He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He waited a minute before knocking again. This time saying, "I know there's a guard behind this door. Don't pretend your not there." He waited a beat before adding, "I know the owner Sasha. Will you tell her one, <em>Neal Caffrey,<em> is looking for an audience, and a drink, with her?"

He heard a shuffling on the other side of the door, as well as what sounded like an intercom and some mumbling. He couldn't tell what was said, but he assumed it was Sasha saying she knew him, because the next thing he knew, the door was open and he was being brought inside by a large, tan man. '_Definitely the Bouncer_' Neal thought. _'Armani suit, designer Gargoyle glasses, and Prada shoes. Damn, Sasha's got these guys decked out.' _

He followed the man through a lobby, up a flight of stairs and through a set of double doors before finally entering the bar/lounge. It was dimly lighted with booths against the wall and bottles stacked against the wall behind the bar. And, besides him and the muscle head next to him, it was empty.

"Have a seat and Sasha will be out shortly." The Bouncer said as he turned and walked out the doors.

"Thanks." Neal shouted after him then walked over and took a seat at the bar.

After about ten minutes, and Neal surveying every inch of the room, for the owner, Sasha, to arrive.

"Well, well, well. Neal Caffrey, isn't this a surprise?" She said walking into the room. "How long has it been since I've seen that face?"

Neal turned to see a stunning woman, with long, wavy, black hair, and piercing green eyes wearing a light brown silk shirt tucked into a pair of dark purple suit pants. She didn't look a day over 21, but Neal knew she was closer to the 31 range.

"Yeah, I guess it has been a while." Neal said with a shrug as he stood. "You look great."

"'A while?' Neal, it's been nearly _ten_ _years_ since you visited me last. And I haven't moved this place since I opened it." She opened her arms as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you. You look like you've been crying. How are you?"

"Yeah, I've been better." He admitted exiting the hug and taking his seat back at the bar.

"I see. So what can I thank for this surprise visit?" She asked as she walked behind the bar.

"It's not really a _what, _It's more of a _who_." His voice cracked towards the end. And even though he tried to cover it up with a cough, she could tell something was wrong.

"Neal?" Worry was clear in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a drink." He lied. "What do you recommend fro memory loss?"

She crooked her eyebrow and watched Neal for a good few minutes. "Fine, how about a 2004 Château Gazin, it's from Pomerol, France. It's one of our best red wi-"

"**No**!" Neal practically shouted, "No wine please. I want something _stronger_ than wine."

"Okay." She said a bit suspiciously, "I know what you need."

She pulled out a bottle of gin, soda, and raspberry juice. She also grabbed a lime and a bowl of mint leaves. She expertly mixed them together as Neal watched, full of curiosity. Finished pouring it into a glass and placing a slice of lime on the rim of the glass, she placed it in front Neal.

"Drink up." She said gesturing to the glass. "It's one of our 'Pick Me Up' drinks. I think you'll like it."

Neal looked at the glass then up at Sasha and back to the glass. He shrugged as he reached for the drink.

"So what's this little wonder called?" He said observed it's light pink color.

"Just try it before you judge it." She paused, seeing that Neal was looking at her warily. After he took a sip and an approving look crossed his face she continued. "See, I told you you'd like it. It's called _Florodora._"

Neal nodded in appreciation for the drink and took another sip. "Yeah it's good. I'll have to have it more often." He said with a little laugh. "It's definitely a 'Pick Me Up.' But can you pour me something a bit stronger too? This is just a bit too _fruity_ for my mood."

"Yeah. Of course." She said as she turned and examined the selection of bottles.

"Preferable something with a high percentage of alcohol in it." Neal said as he took another sip of his fruity drink.

"Oh I have the perfect whisky for you." She walked to the end of the bar and grabbed a small, cylinder shaped, bottle off the top shelf. She walked back, grabbed another glass, and placed it in front of Neal. She dropped in a few ice cubes and poured the honey colored liquor till the glass was full.

"Do I need to try this one before you tell me what it is?" Neal asked as he switched the two drinks.

"It's our Suntory, a 17yr 'Hibiki,'" She informed him as she came out from behind the bar. "It's our strongest drink. And those few ounces would normally cost you about £80."

"Wow. That's really expensive." Neal said with a whistle. "That's like what? $20 an ounce? Now I can see how you are able to afford to dress your bouncer in Armani_, _Gargoyle,Prada. And don't worry, I can pay you for all of this."

Neal took a long sip of the golden liquid. He let the flavor wash over his taste buds and flow down his throat. He set the cup down and swallowed what he had taken from the cup.

"It's okay Neal. You don't need to pay me for it. You're an old friend." She said laughing slightly and taking a seat next to him. "I've known you since we were kids Neal. And I know you only drink hard liquor when you're _really_ upset. Tell me what's wrong."

Swishing the liquid around in its glass, Neal said, "I got an _unexpected_ _visitor_ today too." He downed another mouthful of whisky and set the, now almost empty cup, down.

"I can't think of anyone else who would know your here. And only a few people who would make you _this_ upset this much." She said a bit confused. "Who came to see you?"

Neal stared at his glass for a while, then put his head in his hands and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Who Neal?"

"I said that, I saw _Bryce_ today." He said through his hands. He could clearly hear a gasp come from Sasha. He turned to see her with her hands covering her mouth.

"B-_Bryce_?" She asked. He nodded. "How? But I thought... you and he didn't... how did he...?"

"Yeah, me too."

"How did he find you?"

"Actually, he didn't find me." Neal saw the confusion on her face. "You know my situation right?"

"Yeah. You're working with the FBI as their CI right?" She asked

"Yes, I'm out fitted with this little trinket so my handler knows where I am at all times." Neal lifted his pant leg and showed the anklet. "My handler, Peter Burke, saw Bryce and thought it was me. So he hauled him into the FBI Building."

"Oh Neal. I'm so sorry."

"And him and Jessica are married now."

"That's not surprising." She said. "He loved her more that the air itself. But, I doubt she know he hates you. What did you do when you met?"

"We played it off." She gave him an incredulous look. "Well, we all played it as the truth... Just without the hate and betrayal."

"And what did your handler at the FBI think of your brother?"

"He was skeptical at first. But considering that me and Bryce are twins, he realized that I couldn't _fake_ that we were brothers." Neal informed. "Beside that? He was rather surprised that I never told him I had a brother."

"Well, I'm not surprised you never told him. I mean he did try to _kill_ you." She said. "And what happened to your parents wasn't your fault. He had no right to blame you. But, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I need some help." He confessed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He withdrew the photo, placed it on the counter and pointed to a two people. "Do you know where I can find Andy and Gorge?"

Sasha, shocked, picked the picture up and looked at it recognized the people in it immediately. She fixed her gaze on Neal. "Neal? This is from the-"

"I know."

"And those people still-"

"Yeah, I know." He sighed.

"Neal, I don't know what you're planing, but these two are much more dangerous than Bryce." She warned him. "They still want to _**kill**_ you _and_ Bryce. Heck, they might even want to kill you more than Bryce does himself."

"Yeah I know. But only they can get me what I need." He wiped his hands over his face. He knew his plan was crazy, but he needed the their help. "You know, now that Bryce has found me, he's going to at least try and-"

"You don't know that Neal!" She interrupted him. "He may not want to kill you anymore. It has been over _20 years_ since your mom died."

"Yeah I know." He said angrily. "He may not want to _kill_ me, but he definitely still wants to _ruin my life_!"

"How can you be sure?" She asked

"He brought up the time in high school when I dressed as a girl for two weeks. He told the story to my coworkers. He even told them when I coded in the ambulance!"

Sasha was silent. She knew what had happened and couldn't find anything to say without it sounding like she was pitying or patronizing him. She just looked sorry for him.

"Yeah. Now whenever they look at me, their just going to pity and walk on eggshells around me." He complained. "And only god knows what he's telling them right now?"

"You mean he's _still_ with them?" She looked incredulously at him. "You just _left_ him with the FBI?"

"Yeah. I just... I just had to get out of there." He admitted. He grabbed his glass and downed what was left. He took the bottle and filled his now empty glass and drank took another drink. "I couldn't stand the look on Peters face when he asked me if I really died. I just couldn't take it."

"Oh Neal." Sasha put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel him tense under her touch. "You really care what Peter thinks about you, don't you?"

"He's one of my best friends." He confessed. "He's the only real person I trust. No offense."

"Non taken. But shouldn't you trust him to not treat you any differently because he found out you didn't have a heart beat for a minute or two." She countered. "Shouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." He halfheartedly agreed. "But, I just don't know. You didn't see his face. It was a look I'd never seen before. It was filled with sadness, pity and regret. I've seen him show sadness and pity towards me before when I lost Kate, But he's _never_ shown me regret before."

"I'm sure he was just overwhelmed by all the information he was given in such a short amount of time." She countered. "I mean he did just find out you have a twin and that you nearly died. And I assume that he has found out that your name really isn't Neal and that you've been lying to him about who you are all this time."

"I haven't been _lying_ to him!" Neal defended. "I've never lied to him before. _Never_! I'm not Nathan anymore and you know that."

"Yeah, it may have been legal, but you still have a whole 17 years of your life you never told him about." She said. "If that's not lying, then I don't know what is?"

"It's not lying: it just not telling. Like I said I've never lied to him." He explained and took another drink. "If he asks me, I answer him to the best of my ability."

"Right." She said doubtfully. "So, if he ever asked about your past, you'd tell him?"

"Yes," He answers somberly. "He has asked about my past before. He asked me about my father once."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that he was a dirt cop and my mother told me he was dead."

"Humph." She crossed her arms. "That's not the whole truth."

"Yeah but It's the truth nonetheless." He challenged. "My father was a dirty cop, and my mother did tell me he was dead. So I didn't really lie to him."

"Only on a technicality." Sasha shook her head at what she was hearing.

"But that's all I need. A technicality." He said. "But that's beside the point. Can you help me find these two?" He asked, again pointing to the picture.

"Fine. I can try." She said. "I mean they have been underground ever since they got out of jail almost 15 years."

"Thank you Sasha." He drank the rest of what was in his cup. "I don'y know what I would've done if I didn't still have you as a friend."

"No problem Neal." She eyed his empty cup. "Want some more Suntory?"

"Might as well, I don't want to go home just yet." He said as he looked at his watch and groaned. "It's only 12:30. At this rate, I'll be here till you open."

"That's fine with me. You can stay for however you want. We don't have many clients tonight."

"Clients? I thought this was a bar?" Neal asked confused.

"It is a bar." She confirmed as she refilled his glass. "But to get in you have to make a reservation or have to be invited."

Neal nodded in understanding and thanks. He took a gulp and set the glass down. Him and Sasha talked for hours, reliving old times and sharing new memories till the bar opened. Sasha went to work but told him he could stay until she got off at 1am, if he wanted to and that the bottle was his, free of charge. He wanted to: he didn't want to go home and be hounded by mozzie if he was there, or by Peter if he was there Neal slowly drained the bottle of Suntory. Neal could usually hold his liquor, he drank half a glass of wine every night before bed and often went for drinks with Jones and Peter and other agents from the office.

* * *

><p>However, by the time the Sasha was ready to leave, Neal had emptied the entire 32oz bottle. And even thought Sasha had figured that Neal would drink a lot, she never expected him to finish off the bottle.<p>

"Hey Neal... Oh god." She face palmed. Neal was smashed, plastered, down right drunk off his gourd. "Neal? Neal, can you get up?" She lightly slapped his cheek.

"Ha' Sha'sha. Wa' yu doin' 'ere?"(Hey Sasha. What are you doing here?) He slurred, and licked his lips. "I'm 'ungry. Wa' 'bout yu?"(I'm hungry. What about you?)

"Yeah. How about we get you home and I'll make something to eat." She offered. "How does that sound?"

"..."

"Neal?" She tapped his face again.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Sigh~ Hey." She slapped him a little harder but got nothing. She called one of the waiters over and told him to go and get the bouncer from down in the lobby and to call a cab. She had the bouncer help carry Neal down the stairs and load him into the taxi. Inside the cab Sasha tried to get Neal to wake up.

"Neal? Wake up Neal." She tried. She took a deep breath in, "**NEAL**!"

"Ay lady! Don't scream in da cab!" The cabby yelled as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Oh, sorry about that." She apologized.

"Jus' don't do it again." He warned. "Now wheres we goin'?"

"Hey Neal?" She tried again.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"What's your address Neal?" She asked.

Neal mumbled his address to her and promptly fell asleep again. She sighed as Neal leaned on her shoulder and she relayed Neal's address to the cabby. At around 1:30am the taxi arrived in front of Junes house and she, after paying, dragged Neal out of the cab and up the steps.

* * *

><p>She pulled out Neal's keys and opened the door. June was asleep and the house was dark. She sighed as she started to drag Neal into the living room.<p>

"Up 'da stars."(Up the stairs.) Neal slurred. "My rum's up 'da stars."(My rooms up the stairs.)

Sasha sighed again as she looked up at the tall stair case. _'I've been doing a lot of sighing today. And I bet I'll be doing a lot more.'_ She thought as she yet again sighed and began dragging that half conscious Neal up the stairs.

"Come on Neal!" She strained. "You got to help out at least a bit up the stairs."

"Ah~ yus go' 'dis."(Ah. You got this.) Neal murmured with a small laugh and a wave of the hand.

She gave him a look that even dead drunk made shivers run down his spine.

"'ine, 'll 'elp."(Fine I'll help.) Neal slurred in fear.

"Good." She demanded. "Now start walking on your own."

As soon as she took her hand off him he started to fall backwards.

"Whoa! Whoa Neal, I gotcha." She immediately grabbed him again before he toppled down the stairs. "You can't even stand on your! Damn it Neal!"

"Hehehe. Yu soun' 'ike Pet'r 'hen yu 'ay 'dat."(Hehehe. You sound like Peter when you say that.) Neal laughed out.

"Great!" She yelled in anger. She started pulling him up the stairs again. "Come on. Lets get you up these stairs and into your room."

She began to, once again, to drag him up the stairs. After half an hour of climbing, stumbling and almost falling down to the very bottom several times, they finally reached the top of the stairs. She pushed the door open

"'Dats' no' 'ight."(That's not right) Neal slurred in confusion as she pushed the door open. "'Da 'oor shu'd be 'ocked."(The door should be locked.)

She looked at him with a confused, not understanding what he said. After shutting the door behind her, she heard the sound of the TV going off and the sound of someone getting walking into the kitchen. Spinning around, she pulled out the gun she held hidden in her purse. A man stomped out talking.

"Neal! Where have you been? I've bee-"

"**Freeze**!" Sasha yelled. "**I've got a **_**gun!**_"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The man yelled putting his hands in the air. "Now, put the gun down. You don't want to shoot me."

"Give me one reason not to _shoot_ you." Sasha said, giving emphasis to the word 'shoot' by giving a small thrust in the air with her gun.

Slowly pulling his credentials out of his coat pocket and flipping it open so she could see them, he said, "Well, you don't want to shoot me because I'm with the **FBI**."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a reminder that the bar **_**Milk and Honey**_** is a real place, Oh & the drinks I have Sasha(also the real owner's, whom I've never met and I'm not basing my character off of-I just borrowed the name-) making are real drinks that they serve there. Also this story is kinda becoming AU because I have Neal's mother dying when he's 10.(If you didn't catch that she died.) I'll explain more about Bryce & Neal's relationship & why he would want to kill Neal. Also on who Andy & Gorge are & why they would want to kill them.**

**Can you believe that I got to over 4000 words? This is like all the other chapters combined! I'm so proud of my self! XD I hope I can get my reviews up to like 45 with this chapter... But I think that might be stretching it a bit. But that's my goal for now. X) & I'm sorry I left it on a cliff hanger, but It's like 6am & I have to drive up to college today... & I haven't slept yet. Also because I'll be starting College on Tuesday I most likely wont get chapter 6 up for a week or two. I'M SO SORRY! I hope the extra****long chapter will quench your thirst for awhile. I'll try my hardest though. So good night & sweet dreams... Or good morning have a great day depending on where you are. X3**


	6. The Info Highway Has Been Opened Pt1

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update on Sunday. My Schedule Is hectic right now. I'm running on about 4-6 hours of sleep each night instead of mu usual 8-9, & that number is slowly dropping. Soon it'll be like 3-4 hours of sleep. & On top of it all, I'm SICK! & I have one of those colds where you just feel like shit the whole time and have the symptoms forever. & Because of my Sleep Deprived, Weekend state, I'm getting headaches & light sensitivity too. I feel like I have a hangover most of the time. ): But here just read what I've got so far & tell me what you think. **

**A/N: Also I was listening to the song **_**'Sandstorm'**_** by **_**'Darude'**_**The whole time I wrote this. I listened to it like 20 times. XD So, sorry if anything seems to be going by to fast. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Neal's Brother... SAY WHAT?<strong>

**_Ch.6:_**

**_The Information Highway Has Been Opened Pt. 1_**

* * *

><p><em>"Give me one reason not to shoot you." Sasha said, giving emphasis to the word 'shoot' by giving a small thrust in the air with her gun.<em>

_Slowly pulling his credentials out of his coat pocket and flipping it open so she could see them, he said, "Well, you don't want to shoot me because I'm with the __**FBI**__."_

* * *

><p>Blankly she stared at the badge being held in front of her. It read '<em>FBI - Federal Agent Peter Burke - White Collar Division' <em>She reread the badge several times before lowering her gun and putting it back into her bag.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "So you're Peter?"

"Yeah." Peter said warily as he put his badge back into his coat. "Who are you? And what happened to him?" He motioned to Neal.

She looked down at the now sleeping conman in her arms and laughed. "I'm an old friend of Neal's. Can you help me get him to his bed? I'm not sure where it is and he's heavy."

Peter looked from his sleeping CI to the mystery woman and back to Neal. He reached down and took Neal's other arm and lifted. "Yeah, It's this way. Come on."

They hefted Neal onto his bed. Peter went to take Neal's shoes off as Sasha undressed Neal up top. Peter went to get Neal's Pajamas from his dresser and when he came back Sasha was shimming the conman's pants off his ankles. After getting the PJs on and tucking him in, Peter and Sasha converged in the kitchen. Peter started some coffee and they sat down to wait.

"So, how do you know Neal?" Peter asked as he sat down.

"I'm Sasha." She said as she shook his hand. "Me and Neal are..." Sasha hesitated. "We're childhood friends."

"I see." Peter stated simply. Sensing her hesitation, he didn't purse it. "So what happened to him?"

At first she was surprised that he hadn't asked more about her knowing Neal. But she was grateful. It wasn't her place to tell him about Neal's past. "He was having a bad day so he came to see me at the bar I own."

"How much did he drink?" Peter asked.

"To much." She answered shaking her head. She saw that Peter wanted more of an accurate answer. "A full 32oz bottle of whisky."

Peter whistled then grimaced. "Just great." He shook his head.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine in the morning." Peter looked at her incredulity. "He may not drink hard liquor very often, but he's a good drunk. And he buns of alcohol like a flame." She informed him. "Neal'll wake up in an hour or two and drink some water, maybe throw up if he had anything to eat earlier in the day and go back to bed. He'll wake up in the morning with a headache and that's all. He's going to be fine."

Peter looked at her skeptically, but nodded. She seemed to know what she was talking about. Besides, he had never seen the conman drunk before. _Heck. I've never seen Neal drink more than two or three glasses of wine or a beer at once._ He thought. "Fine. But you are going to explain to me what happened. Got it?"

"Yes, I understand." She nodded. "I'll tell you what I can. I'm worried about him."

"Why are you worried? I thought you just said he'd be fine." Peter asked, a bit or his worry showing in his voice.

"That's not what I meant. H'll be fine from the hangover... Actually I've never seen him have a hangover in all the many years I've known him." She stated. "And I've seen him on drinking binges before."

"Okay. So what's got you worried?" Peter questioned, leaving the part about Neal binging for another time.

"I'm worried about what's going on inside his head and what's going to happen when he's awake."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure _I _should be the one to tell you." she hesitated. But looking up and seeing how worried Peter looked she decided to ask him for his help. "Neal needs help."

"That's an understatement." Peter said bluntly. "Neal always need help."

"No I mean he really needs help. You know that Neal'd brother is in town. Neal's in danger. You need to get him somewhere safe. Somewhere Bryce can't find him. Neal trusts you. You have to help-" She said frantically quickly.

"Whoa whoa. Slow down." Peter said putting his hand over hers to try calm her. He was never good at this type of thing. Why couldn't he have brought El with him. This was her area of expertise. "What do mean he's in danger? And what does this have to do with Bryce?" Peter asked.

She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She wasn't good at this. She was worried about Neal's well being, but this was something that Neal should be asking him for, not her. "There are _certain_ people who want to hurt Neal. Want to _kill_ him." She said slowly. "I'm not sure if he's still in that group, but Bryce was once at the top of the list of people who hated him and wanted Neal to suffer... Before he was Neal, that is."

Peter help an emotionless expression as his brain tried to process the new information. _Bryce wants to, or at the least wanted to kill Neal when he was Nathan? Why would he want to kill his own brother?_

"What?" Peter said with a soft killing tone.

A shiver flew down her spine at the tone in Peter's voice. He was pissed. "That's not what's got me so worried at the moment." She said with her hand up to stop any comment Peter was going to give. "What I'm worried about is what Neal asked me to do."

"And what did he-?" Peter was cut off by the ding signaling the coffee was done. He sighed and stood up. "What do you want in your coffee?"

"I'll take it straight, thanks."

Peter quickly poured their coffee, adding a few sugars to his and walking back to the table. Handing her the cup, he sat down and took a big swig of his drink.

"I know what you want to ask me, but I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you." Sasha said as she set her mug down. "I mean Neal trusts you with his life. He'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Yeah, but I can't ask every question I want to." Peter said with a sigh. "If I asked him about his past, he'll tell me, I know that. But then he'll close up. I know him that much. He'll feel so vulnerable that if I make a mistake and show the wrong reaction, he'll break. He's very fragile even though he doesn't look it."

"Yeah he is. When it comes to people he care about he's frail. He can't afford to loose anyone else. This life is all he has." She gave Peter a small smile. "I can tell, to Neal, you resemble what a father should be like. You're the father he always wanted."

Peter sighed and ran a had through his hair. "He may trust me, but I can't risk hurting him like that. I'm not good at controlling my emotions and reactions. That's why you need to tell me what's going on."

She copied Peter's sigh and grabbed her purse. "He did ask me to find them. What better way than to use the FBI right?" She mumbled to her self as she rummaged through her purse and pulled out the picture Neal had given her. Pointing to two people in the photo she said, "Neal asked me to find these two."

"And who are- Wait." Peter picked up the photo and examined all the faces. It was a group photo of about fifteen people. And about seven of the people were labeled with small calligraphy. From Left to right there was an adult with the label of _Jody_, two tall boys who looked to be no older than eleven and twelve with their arms around each other. The left one labeled _Gorge_ and on the right _Andy_. Both with sad faces next to their names. Next to them was a young girl about ten years old labeled _Jessica_, and next to her was another girl, about the sam age as the two previous boys, labeled _Sasha_, with a smily face next to it. Sitting in the front of the picture with his legs crossed was a boy of about thirteen labeled _Bryce_. Peter glanced up from the picture to Sasha's face, surveying it for anything. Finding nothing in particular, besides worry on her face, he looked back to the photo. Looking at the far right of the picture, he saw a boy with short brown hair, being covered by bandages, sitting on a chair with a broken leg and a broken arm. The label above the boy was _Me_.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I wasn't sure on where to stop it but I thought this was just as good as any place. Sorry it's a cliff, I swear I don't try to leave you hanging like that, I just have a mound of homework to do!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. X3**


	7. A Picture Is Worth A Worried FBI Agent

**Hey Everyone! DON'T KILL ME! *Ducks flying object* Wow, I Knew You Guys'd Be Angry. I'm So Sorry! I Know It's Been Forever Since I Last Updated. I Thought I'd Fit Into This Semester Easier. But I Was Wrong! I Barely Had Time To Write This Chapter Between Writing My Psychology Paper That's Due On Wednesday And My English Essay That's Due Tuesday And All The Other Crud I Have To DO For My Other Classes! Well I Wanted To Say Thanx To Everyone Who Was Worried About Me When I Was Sick. It Was Really Bad, But I'm Better Now! So Please Enjoy This Chapter, It Has Some Answer(Not A Lot Though) That You May Be Looking For. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Neal's Brother... SAY WHAT?<strong>

**_Ch.7:_**

**_A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words... And One Worried FBI Agent_**

* * *

><p><em>Looking at the far right of the picture, he saw a boy with short brown hair, being covered by bandages, sitting on a chair with a broken leg and a broken arm. The label above the boy was <em>Me.

Looking at the little boy in the picture, confusion spread over Peter's face. He looked back and forth between it and Sasha. Slowly, he set the picture back down on the table. Rubbing his hands over his face he looked straight at Sasha.

"Who's picture is this?" Peter demanded, jabbing his finger into the picture.

Sasha quickly glanced towards Neal's room then back at the picture. "It's Neal's."

"So the little boy with the broken arm and leg is Neal?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"What happened to him?" Peter asked. "He looks like hell! What is he? Ten?"

Sasha laughed at that. "Actually, he was 13 when that photo was taken." She sighed, "He always did look younger then his age."

"What?" Peter asked, slightly shocked. "What happened to him?"

"Well, the two boys in the picture, these ones..." Sasha pointed to the two boys labeled _Andy_ and _Gorge_. "Were a few years younger than him. They would constantly beat him up. Here, they broke one of his Ulna and Tibia. I think that was the second time they broke that particular Ulna, though."

Peter watched her, as she explained little Neal's injuries to him, in disturbance. _How could some eleven year-olds do this to him? _Peter thought as he took a rather large gulp of his coffee. He gazed down at the two boys and spotted the small sad faces next to the names and frowned.

"You said they broke his arm twice?" Peter asked as he stared at the photo. "Why would such young boys do a thing like that?"

"Well, actually they broke that arm twice, and his other arm once." She answered sadly taking a sip of her coffee. "As for why? Well... I... I think that Neal should tell you that part."

Peter shook his head, keeping his eyes locked on the young, injured Neal, "No. I want you to tell me why these two brats would assault him. What did he do to them to deserve getting broken bones?"

"I really don't think that I should be the one to tell you. It's personal, Neal needs to tell you himself."

"I need to tell him what?"

Their heads snapped towards the bedroom and saw Neal leaning against the wall in the door way. Peter got to his feet and quickly made his way over to him. He helped Neal hobble over to the kitchen table and sit down.

"Do you want some coffee? or water?" Sasha asked as she hoisted herself up and walked over to the cupboard.

"I'll have some coffee." Neal answered as he got comfortable in his chair. "Thank you." He looked to Peter, "Now what do I have to tell you myself?"

Peter looked Neal in the eyes, he was confused but irritated. Sighing, he sat down next to Neal at the table. Peter grabbed the photo from the other end of the table and handed it to him.

Looking at the picture, Neal's eyes grew larger and he looked back and forth between it and Peter.

Peter watched as Neal's expression went from panic and worry, to defeat and exhaustion. Peter had never seen Neal look so defeated. Not even when he had lost Kate.

A long silence encompassed the room. Sasha brought over Neal's drink and handed it to him in silence. She sat across from the two men, sipping her own coffee. "What has she told you?" Neal asked, breaking the prolonged silence.

Peter glanced at Sasha then sighed as he turned back to Neal. "She told me that these two boy," he pointed to the boys in the picture, "broke your arms three different times, and that you want her to find them. She also told me that your brother might want to kill you, and if not anymore, he use to."

Neal sighed and took a drink from his coffee. Staring into his coffee he said "Yeah, that's about right. I don't think he wants to kill me anymore though." Neal said nonchalantly.

Stillness reigned over the room once again. For a long time, the three of them just sat there sipping their coffee. Not being able to take it any longer, Peter broke the silence this time.

"Neal. You... I... I don't even know where to start." He sighed, cupping his hands and covering his mouth. He really didn't know where to start. He wanted to know everything. Why those boys, Andy and Gorge, would want to hurt him so bad and why Neal would want Sasha to look for them if they hurt him so badly in the past. Why his own brother would want him dead, granted it was in the past, but still. Where the picture was taken. Why didn't Neal ever tell him about this. So many question to ask.

"Then don't." Neal said in a whisper so small that Peter almost didn't catch it.

"Neal, you know I can't just drop this."

"Why? Why can't you just drop this?" Neal asked, practically begged.

Peter searched his mind for a logical reason to peruse Neal's past. "Neal... That's not your real name. That means that your birth certificate isn't real either."

Shaking his head Neal said, "Nope, it's one hundred percent real. I legally changed it. My birth certificate is genuine. So drop this and go home to Elizabeth."

"Not on your life kid." Peter said determined to stay and pry the answers from him if he had to.

"Why! Why do you want to know? What business is it of yours Peter?" Neal shouted standing up.

All was quiet as Neal slowly sat down. He hadn't meant to loose his cool. He cradled his head in his hands. He took deep breathes to try and calm himself down.

"Because I'm your friend and I'm worried about you." Peter said, determination and truth evident in his voice.

And with that one statement, everything that had damaged their partnership, their brotherhood, their friendship, had dissolved. Neal finally asked the question he never wanted to ask, especially to Peter.

Neal set his coffee on the table and looked Peter straight in the eye, "I'll tell you anything Peter. What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! How Was That! Yeah I Know, Neal's Like all Better... He's Neal He Has To Be Better. Next Chapter Will Have More Detail Into Neal's Past, So Hakuna Matata. No Worries Okay? I'll Try To Get It Up ASAP! But No Promises! <strong>

***Doges Large Object. Looks To See What Was Thrown* **

**Hey Don't Throw Paintings At Me! **

***Dodges Canvas* **

**What? Are You Guys Raiding My Art Supplies?**

***Dodges Paint Brushes* **

**Okay! Got To Go. Please REVIEW! X3**


	8. The Info Highway Pt2: Answers & Memories

**Me~ *Hides Behind Shield* Um... Hi. **

***Gets Bombarded with bullets* **

**Crowd~ Hold Fire! *Stops Shooting***

**Me~ *Pokes Head Out From Behind Shield* OMG! I'm So Sorry! *Ducks As Guns Are Fired Again* OMG! PLEASE STOP! I PROMISE I WONT TAKE SO LONG EVER AGAIN! *Begins To Cry* **

**Crowd~ *Stops Shooting* **

**Me~ I'm So Sorry! I Really Feel Horrible About Making You All Wait So Long! I Could Tell You Everything That Happened To Me While I Wasn't Uploading-**

**Crowd~ *Raises Guns* On Your Mark!**

**Me~ OK OK! I'll Leave Then For The End! Here's The Story! *Hides Behind Shield* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There Will Be Flashbacks In This Chapter. The Beginning & End Will Be Signified By ~*Flashback*~ & ~*End Flashback*~ Also, During These Flashbacks, I Will Refer To Young Neal As Nathan. Since That's What His Name Was At The Time. X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yeah, I Had This Dream Where I Didn't Own Anything. It Was Horrible. I Was So Happy When I Woke Up... But Then I Realized That I Was Dreaming Of Real Life. So Yeah. I Still Don't Own Anything. :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Neal's Brother... SAY WHAT?<strong>

_**Chapter 8:**_

**_The Info Highway Pt2: Answers & Memories_**

* * *

><p><em>Neal set his coffee on the table and looked Peter straight in the eye, "I'll tell you anything Peter. What do you want to know?"<em>

Peter looked into Neal's eyes and saw complete and total trust. He was pleasantly surprised. His mind, which was running a mile a minute, was thinking of all the times they've trusted each other, yet he had never seen so much trust in Neal's eyes. And he was fascinated by it, so he kept gazing into them. He didn't know how long they sat there, staring into each others eyes, but it must have been awhile, because Sasha coughed to break the awkward silence that had formed with her there, and causing the two men to break from their staring contest to look at her.

"So are you just going to stare into his eyes Peter? Or are you going to ask a question?" Sasha asked with a small smile.

Peter blinked and looked back to Neal who was still looking at Sasha. His mind was running again, but instead of memories, he was thinking of which question to ask first.

"Neal?" Neal looked at Peter. "Lets start at the beginning," Peter pointed to the picture. "Where was the photo taken?"

Neal blinked and looked at the picture. "It was taken at the Helping Hands Orphanage."

Peter nodded, "How'd you end up at an orphanage?" Peter asked. "I mean... You don't have to tell me, but..."

Neal sighed. "After our parents died, me and Bryce were sent there. Simple as that."

"How did they die?" Peter asked cautiously.

"..." Neal froze. He had anticipated having to answer this question in particularly. Before he'd told Peter that his father had died in the line of duty, but he wasn't prepared to answered how his mother had died.

"Neal? Are you okay?" Peter asked worriedly as he saw Neal freeze, but Neal wasn't listening anymore, he was remembering the last time he had ever talked about what had happened.

**~*Flashback*~**

"Please help me Bryce! PLEASE!" Eleven-year-old Nathan screamed and grabbed his brother's pant leg from where he laid, sprawled out on his back on the ground. "Please Bryce."

Bryce simply kicked Nathan's limb away. "Why on earth should I help you? You deserve everything that happens to you." He said in disgust as he turned around to walk away.

"Please Bryce! I'm your brother. Please help me!" Nathan begged.

Infuriated, Bryce turned around and stalked back to where Nathan lay. "Brother? BROTHER! How dare you call your self my _brother _you bastard!" Nathan screamed in anger, and kicked Nathan in the stomach, causing him to curl in on himself. Which was painful and difficult with the newly acquired broken broken leg he had gotten from his latest beating from Andy and Gorge.

Nathan gasped in pain and began to cry.

"Why? Why B-Bryce?" Nathan asked through his tears. "Why c-can't you forgive m-me? I-it was an accident. I-I never meant to-"

"You never meant to what? _Kill_ mom?" Bryce interrupted angrily. "Well you did! And I will never forgive you for that!"

"I-isn't there anything I c-could do?" Nathan cried as he looked into the hate filled eyes of his only brother.

"The only I want from you is your suffering before a pain filled death."

Just then Bryce seemed to remember something. He bent down and gently took Nathan's hand in his. Bryce looked his brother in the eye. There was hope in Young Nathan's eyes as he gave a small smile. Bryce smiled back, only his smile was filled with evil intentions. He gripped Nathan's hand with one hand and one of his fingers in the other. Confusion fled into Nathan's features, then he was over come with pain as Bryce bent his finger backwards till there was an audible _snap_.

Nathan Screamed out in pain and tried to yanked his hand away, but Bryce held on and snapped another finger before letting go.

"I remember how you loved to use those disgusting hands of yours to paint with mom. I wonder how you'd feel if I broke all ten of them." Bryce said as he stood and took a small step closer to Nathan.

Nathan scooted back a few inches until the pain in his leg was brought back by the movement. He looked up at his brothers face, scared for his life.

"Please, Bryce. Don't. Please." Be continued to beg as he curled into a ball with his broken leg stretched out in front of him.

Bryce crouched down and placed his hand on Nathan's head. He could feel Nathan jump slightly at the contact. After a second, Bryce grabbed a fist full of Nathan's hair and yanked his head up so that they were staring into each others eyes.

"I'll stop only if you admit that it was your fault!"

"What?"

"You heard me." Bryce said gripping Nathan's hair a bit tighter, making him cringe in pain. "Admit that mom's death was your fault. ADMIT IT!" He yelled.

Nathan began crying. After getting beaten to a pulp, yet again by Andy and Gorge, then to have your only family—your own brother— attack and hurt you, was too much for young Nathan. He broke down and began to sob.

"I-it was m-m-my fault." He cried. "It w-was bec-cause of m-me! I f-failed t-t-to prot-tect her."

"That's right." Bryce agreed in disgust. "You're a failure! You failed to protect our mother! You got her killed!"

He didn't think it possible, but Nathan began to cry harder.

"I-it was my f-fault! She d-died prot-tecting m-me!" He cried as Bryce let his hair go and his head fell to the ground. "I-I should b-be the one th-that's d-dead. N-not m-mom."

"That's right. Mom should be the one who'd here right now. Not you." Bryce said as he stood up and turned around and started to walk away. He called behind him in a very menacing and hateful tone, "You should just die already; you're not wanted by anyone."

He walked away, leaving Nathan to sob to himself. As soon as Bryce was gone, a nine-year-old Sasha came out from behind a nearby shed and ran to Nathan's side.

"Nathan? Nathan!" She yelled worriedly when he wouldn't open his eyes right away. "Please open your eyes Nathan! Look at me!"

Nathan slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sasha. She smiled slightly and bent down and kissed his forehead.

"There you are." She said with relief. "I was worried."

"Why?" He whispered, his voice horse from the crying. "Why would you care about be so much Sasha?"

She looked at him confused. "Why? Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend. My only friend; Practically amy brother. Why wouldn't I care about my own brother?"

He gave a small, sad laugh. "I'm not your brother, and you should just forget about me." He closed his eyes. "I'm no use to anyone. I shouldn't even be alive right now. You should forget about me before I end up hurting you too."

She watched him with shock. "What the hell are you talking about?" She yelled. "How could you say that about yourself? You are a kind, thoughtful, and gentle person. You'd never hurt me on purpose. I'm not leaving you. You're stuck with me till the very end. You can always come to me with anything. Got it?"

When Neal didn't respond right away she smacked him on the head.

"Got it?" She asked as she hit him.

"Ow. Fine." He said as he lifted his had—The one without any broken bones— and rubbed his head. "I got it."

He looked up at her and saw genuine compassion and worry in her eyes. He smiled as she laid his head down on her lap.

"Good." She said as she carded her hand through his hair. "Good."

"Sasha?" Nathan asked after a few minutes of silence. She looked down at him and their eyes locked. He took her hand and rubbed it with his cheek and closed his eyes again, whispering, "Thanks."

She continued to look at his face, even with his eyes closed. She bent over and kissed his forehead again, but kept her lip there as she whispered back. "Anytime."

**~*End Flashback*~**

"Neal!"

Neal was shaken out of his trip down memory lane at the sound of a loud yell by Peter and a on his shoulder. He looked up to see Peter looking at him worriedly, the he looked to his right to see Sasha standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder, also looking worried. He smiled up at her placed his hand atop hers. He took her hand in his and rubbed it against his cheek with closed eyes.

"Thanks." He murmured.

She gave him a small sad smile and carded her free hand through his hair. "Like I said back then, anytime Neal. Anytime."

Peter watched the interaction between the two and he felt like he was intruding. But given that he was there and wanted answers, he decided to break up the love fest.

Peter cleared his throat. "Well not that this isn't awkward, but are you okay Neal?"

Neal took a second before he let go of Sasha's hand and opened his eyes to look at Peter.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm good Peter."

Peter surveyed him a second. "Alright, I think that that particular question can wait awhile." Neal nodded. "Can you tell me when and why you changed your name?"

Neal smiled. "You just can't let that go can you?" Peter just shrugged. "Well, right after I left the orphanage, I changed my name. So I it was right before I turned 18. I was afraid to use my real name, and I was moving around a lot. So, after my 18th birthday, when I was in Denver, I had my name legally changed from Nathan Campton, to Neal Caffrey. Then when I turned 19 I moved to New York."

Peter took a second to take in the new information. "Why were you scared to use your real name? Were there people after you or something?"

"You could say that." Neal said with a shrug. He picked up his long ago forgotten coffee, and stood. He walked over to the sink and dumped the now cold liquid, and poured himself another cup. He turned around and leaned against the counter, taking a large gulp of the the hot drink.

"Care to elaborate?" Peter asked as he copied Neal's lead and got himself another cup of coffee, but he, instead, sat back down at the table.

"Well, at the time my brother didn't care about me and only wanted me to suffer, then there is the two still want me dead. Oh and the whole police department where my dad worked. I'm pretty sure they all wanted me dead too. Or at least they wouldn't have cared if I died."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused. "The two who still want you dead? The whole policed department? "

"Yeah. Remember when I told you my dad was a dirty cop?" Neal asked and Peter nodded. "Well, after my mom died, everyone thought I was apart of my dad's business with the criminals. And my dad got a few people killed with it. Leaving some kids orphaned, and they blamed me."

"How could they? You were what did you say? Two when your dad died? How on earth could you have been?" Peter asked angrily.

Neal sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Peter there's something I need to tell you."

"What Neal?"

"While it's true that my mother told me my dad died when I was 2, it's not true that he actually died, when I was 2." Neal said with his head down and staring down into the dark brown coffee in his hand. " I found out that my dad had been alive when I was 7. He just came back into our lives."

Peter took a deep breath trying to calm down. "So your father's alive?"

"Oh, no. He died when I was 9." Neal said. "He died a few weeks before my mother."

"You lost both your mother and father when you were 9?" Peter asked incredulously. Neal just nodded. "Okay, but was that stuff about your brother wanting you to suffer? You'd think you guys would have become closer right?"

"Yeah, you'd think." Neal said bitterly. "Well we would have, if he didn't blame me for our mother's death. He wishes that It was me instead."

"Wait! What?" Peter stood and looked from Sasha to Neal. "How could he blame you for your mother's death? You were 9?"

"He blames me because If it wasn't for me, Our mother would still be alive!" Neal practically shouted. "It was all my fault!"

"Neal." Sasha said sadly. "You know it wasn't your fault."

"No! It was my fault!" Neal screamed and slammed his mug on the counter. "She died because of me!"

"Neal!"

Without Neal even realizing, Peter had gotten up and made his way over to the counter. He now had his hands on Neal's shoulders, trying to get him to look up at Peter.

"Neal!" Neal looked up at Peter. "It wasn't your fault. I don't care what happened, I know it wasn't your fault."

"But... But." Neal stammered.

"But nothing Neal." Peter assured him. "It wasn't your fault."

Neal's shoulders began to shake, which scared Peter, Neal was falling apart literally in his hands, and he didn't know how to stop it. Neal looked down at his shoes for a long time before lifting his head to gaze into Peter's eyes.

Peter saw that Neal had tears in his eyes. He also saw that Neal was fighting a losing battle to keep them contained, and just as they fell, Neal spoke. It was barely a whisper, but it filled the silent room as if it were an echo.

"But she died saving me."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Okay, So How'd You Like That? Once Again I'm So Sorry That I Took Off Over A Month To Update. But I Have Some Good News. I've Finally Got A Decent Plot & Background For This Story Down. So I Left Nothing To Be Lost In Translation. Lol I've Always Wanted To Say That. X3**

**NOW FOR THE EXCUSES! XD**

** 1. At The Beginning Of March I Got Beat Down With An English Essay, An Art Project, And A Psychology Project! Now Those Were All Due In The Middle Of March. **

** 2. Then There Was Spring Break. I Was Totally Prepared To Write, I Promise! Then I Went Snowboarding. I Got Hurt! Can You Believe It! I'm Still Hurting! I Either Broke Or Just Cracked My Tail Bone! I'll Be In Pain For Like A Month Or Two! But I'll Continue To Write! It Seems To Have Actually Given Me Inspiration! XD**

** 3. I Am Currently Doing Another English Essay & A Research Paper For My Psychology Class & I Need To Do Power Point For My Art Class That I Have To Turn In My Midnight Tonight Over This Weird Google Site Thing. & It's Like 9:30pm Right Now, So I Have To Go Work On It! X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Enjoyed! Please Review! They Make Me All Warm &amp; Fuzzy On The Inside... Actually I Don't Care For That Phrase Much... It's A But Creepy. I Mean Who Would Want To Feel Fuzzy On The Inside. &amp; We Already Feel Warm ON The Inside. Our Body Temp. Is 96.8ºF. &amp; That's Hot! I Think I'll Say That Your Reviews Make Me Fee Special &amp; Give Me Motivation To Write More. X3<strong>


	9. Not Your Fault

**Me~ Hey Everyone! See? I Told You I wouldn't Take So Long! ...So Please Don't Shoot Me!**

**Crowd~ Fine!**

**Me~ Oh Thank You!**

**Crowd~ Just Hurry Up With The Story Already!**

**Me~ Oh Right. Sorry! Enjoy! X3**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty Much The Same As Last Chapter: The Beginning & Ends Of Flashbacks Will Be Signified By ~*Flashback*~ & ~*End Flashback*~ & In Them I'm Calling Neal Nathan. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I Do Not, Nor Have Ever Owned Anything As Awesome As White Collar.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Neal's Brother... SAY WHAT?<strong>

_**Chapter 9: **_

_**Not Your Fault**_

* * *

><p>"<em>But she died saving me." <em>

Peter stared into Neal's eyes, even as he cried, not knowing what to do. He once again wished that El was there. Neal looked away in shame and tried to break free from Peter's grip, but Peter held on and before he even knew what was happening, Peter pulled him into a hug.

Peter wrapped his arms around Neal's body in a warm embrace. One arm wrapping around his shoulder and the other pulling Neal's head into his his chest.

Neal struggled at first, desperately trying to escape Peter's grasp, but the alcohol that was still in his system had sapped all the strength that hadn't been expended answering Peter's questions. After only a few seconds, Neal stopped struggling and just stood still—but still shaking— in Peter's arms.

"It's okay Neal." Peter said soothingly as he petted Neal's head. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Neal's breath hitched and he gripped Peter's coat like it was a life line. He scooted closer to Peter, taking in his warmth and comforting aura. He pushed his face deep into Peter's shoulder and cried his heart out.

Peter just held on for dear life. He was in uncharted territory. In more that one way. First, he's not big on showing emotion. Second, he's definitely not use to seeing Neal cry, or heck show any emotion besides happy, smug, or confident. Seeing Neal break down right in front of him? It's messing with his reality. Neal Caffrey doesn't cry in front of others, He doesn't grip Peter's coat so tight he can practically hear the fabric rip. But then again, his reality has flipped, and Neal isn't really Neal, is he? He's Nathan: Someone Peter doesn't know, someone he;s never met and knows nothing about. Yeah, saying Peter is a fish out of water is underplaying it a bit. Peter is more like a fish on Mars. God he wishes El were here, but the he remembers who is here.

Sasha is still sitting at the table, watching with worry, as Neal breaks down, wishing she could do something, _anything,_ to help her friend. Minutes passed and Neal only seemed to be crying harder than he was in the beginning, and Peter is starting to panic. She sees Peter throwing her glances and decides to intervene. She gets up and walks to the counter.

"Come on Neal." She says as she places a hand on his shoulder.

Neal flinches and grips Peter's coat even harder, shuffling closer to him.

"Neal?" Peter asks cautiously. "Come one Neal."

Peter lets Neal go and tries to push him off, but Neal wont let go, and in turn, wont let Peter move. Peter sighs and looks at Sasha, who shrugs.

"I can't deal with him when he's like this" Sasha informs him. "You just have to keep reassuring him. Remember, he's still a bit drunk."

Peter groans. "I forgot about his bender." Peter looked down at Neal and saw that his eyes were skewered shut and he almost looked... _scared?_ "Neal? You okay buddy?"

Neal shakes his head no.

"You want to sit down?"

Another no.

"Want to go lay down?"

Neal groans. _Definitely a no._ Peter thinks.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Sasha asks.

Neal nods and groans again.

Peter's eyes go wide. "Uh oh. Let's hurry and get him to a toilet." Sasha nods.

After a few minutes and a couple close calls to falling, Peter and Sasha finally get Neal into the bathroom just as his stomach revolts. Still clutching one hand to Peter's coat, Neal empties his stomach's contents into the white porcelain bowl.

"Ugh. I hate vomiting." Neal moaned as he leaned back, and against Peter's chest.

"Then maybe you shouldn't drink a bottle of whisky by yourself." Peter responded with a slight laugh.

"Oh ha ha." Neal said sarcastically. "Yeah, laugh at the drunk man throwing up." He said bitterly, yet still smiled.

"You done?" The worry in Peter's voice translated to '_Are you okay?_'

"Yeah, I think I'm good." Neal answered as he used Peter as a support and tried to lift himself up, but failing and collapsing back to the ground.

"Here, let me help you up." Peter reached down and too hold of Neal's arm and lifted. "Want to go sit down in the kitchen, or go lay down on your bed?"

"Bed." Neal could barely speak now that he was standing.

The nausea was almost to much: He almost had Peter take him back into the bathroom, but he pushed it back down. With Peter's and eventually Sasha's help, hey made it to the bed unharmed. Peter sat on the side of the bed while Neal laid down and Sasha got a glass of water for Neal.

"Um... Neal?" Peter was hesitant to bring it up, but he had to.

"Yeah Peter?" Neal said with his eyes shut, trying to fight off the nausea.

"Do you think I could have my coat back?"

Neal opened his eyes in confusion. _When did I take his coat?_ He looked to see that his hand was still tightly wrapped around the fabric of Peter's suit. He felt his face go red as he released the cotton bled.

"Sorry." Neal mumbled and looked away from Peter.

"It's alright." Peter said as he tried to wipe the wrinkles out of his suit coat. He quickly came to the conclusion that they were permanent.

An awkward silence fell over them, neither knowing what to say to the other. _Where's Sasha with that water?_ Peter thought. Just then, as Neal turned his head to speak, a crash and a "Damn it!", came from the kitchen, halted anything he was going to say. Peter instantly stood to go find out what had happened, but before he could even take one step, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

Neal jumped when he heard the crash in the kitchen. He saw Peter jolt up and instantly became frightened of being alone. He reached out and grabbed Peter's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Peter slowly turned around and saw the scared look in Neal's eyes. He quickly went back to Neal's side.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere Neal." Peter said soothingly. He was getting better at this comforting thing. _El would be proud._ He thought and smiled inwardly.

"I'm okay!" They heard Sasha yell from the kitchen.

Neal stared at Peter for a few seconds before gingerly letting go of his hand. "S-sorry." He said and he could feel the heat slowly spread over his cheeks.

"It's okay."

"I... I just don't want to be alone right now." Neal continued. "Sorry."

"Enough with the apologizing already." Peter said with a small smile. "In all the years I've know you, counting the years I was tracking you, you've apologized to me enough time for me to count on one hand. And now in the last twenty minutes you've matched that."

"Sorry." Neal's blush only reddened as he apologized again.

"Besides, you have nothing to apologize about." He held up his had to stop the argument that Neal was about to start. "I mean it. You have done nothing wrong, so no more saying sorry. Got it?"

Sasha walked in with a glass of water and handed it to Neal. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Neal took the glass and smiled in appreciation. He took a big gulp of the clear liquid before answering. "Better. I don't feel like upchucking anymore. Just tired."

"Then go to sleep. I sure that Peter here can drill you on your past tomorrow, when you aren't partially drunk." She smiled and Neal nodded.

"I'm going to take the couch. Night Neal" She said, giving him a small kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room.

"Are you sure you two never dated?" Peter asked as he watched Sasha leave the room.

"Yes." Neal gave a small laugh. "She's practically my little sister."

Neal sat the nearly empty glass down and laid back in the bed. Pulling up the covers he turned away from Peter, contemplating what he was about to say.

"Peter?" Neal said as he heard Peter stand.

"Yeah Neal?"

"Thank you."

Peter halted his motion to stand. He kept his eyes on Neal's back and the words clicked in his head.

"Your welcome Neal." Peter said. But he knew Neal hadn't heard him, because he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Well How About That! See I Didn't Wait A Month Or Even A Week To Upload! XD Also, I Think I Forgot To Mention In The Previous Chapter. 'Helping Hands Orphanage' Is Not A Real Place. At Least The One I'm Using Isn't. I Made It Up. So Don't Go Googling It. **

**I Hoped You Liked This Chapter & Please Review. I Only Got 3 Reviews For The Last Chapter! I Want At Least 5 For This One. That's Not To Much To Ask For Is It?**


End file.
